scoobydoomysteryincorporatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Two
Season Two is a season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. It premiered on July 30, 2012 with "The Night the Clown Cried", and concluded with "Come Undone" on April 5, 2013. Plot The return of the original Mystery Incorporated to Crystal Cove begins a race between the two groups to locate the pieces of an enigmatic alchemical disk, which will point the way to the cursed treasure beneath the town. As the pieces are gathered, it becomes apparent that these two groups are not the only teams of mystery-solvers that have lived in Crystal Cove: many similar groups, always made up of four humans and an animal, have existed, and the secret behind their centuries-long connection will reveal the truth behind the curse of Crystal Cove. The fate of both the gang's friendship and all of reality itself hangs in the balance as extradimensional forces gather in preparation, and the time of Nibiru draws near. Cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Jr., Barty Blake, Mr. Peaches, Evil Entity, Dynomutt, Valdesh Helgenjew *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake, Paula Rogers, Anna Arkadyevna, Baba Yaga, Receptionist, Francilee Jackson, Mrs. Feist, Mom, Eeko, Art Hipster 2, Deena, Boron, Tween Girl, Jenny Zin, Earthworm, Vampire Waitress, Krissy Kristy, Mom, Mrs. Andelusossa *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers, Elf Mage, Janitor, Man C, Man 1 *Mark Hamill as Crybaby Clown, Drill Sergeant *Kate Higgins as Mayor Janet Nettles, Clio, Moder Bjorklund, Martha, Nurse, Mayan Priestess, Lieutenant Tomina Kasanski *Matt Lanter as Baylor Hotner *Patrick Warburton as Sheriff Bronson Stone *Mitch Watson as Farmer, Male Tourist, Ethan, Policeman, Dylan Ryan, Scientist *Troy Baker as Curator Vronsky, Dispatcher, Dreamweaver, Young Sheriff Bronson Stone, Blue Falcon, Radley Crown *Lewis Black as Mr. E, Ricky Owens *Linda Cardellini as Hot Dog Water, Airport PA, Dark Lilith *John Billingsley as Dr. Henklefust *Vivica A. Fox as Cassidy Williams *Jim Rash as J.R. Kipple *Roz Ryan as Gorgeous G *Tia Carrere as Judy Reeves, Cheryl, Sullen Female Farmer, Waitress, Old Daphne *Phil LaMarr as Melvin Keisterbaum *Jason Marsden as Horbert Feist *Tim Matheson as Brad Chiles, Deputy, Fake Fred *Dee Bradley Baker as Gene Shepherd, Hodag of Horror, Junk, Art Hipster 1, Worker 1, Tom, Tub, Kriegstaffebots *Jennifer Hale as Daisy Blake, Nova, Trini Lee, Thorn *Udo Kier as Professor Pericles *Charles Shaughnessy as Ned Fussbuster, Creepy Voice *James Arnold Taylor as George Avocados, Man B, Skinny Man, Benson Fuhrman, Mummy of Friar Serra *Billy West as Randy Warsaw, Art Hipster 3, Butch Firbanks *Chris Hardwick as Count Evallo von Meanskrieg, Graveyard Ghoul *Maurice LaMarche as Vincent Van Ghoul *Jeff Bennett as Gary, Ugly Jimmy, Thraxy, Doogle McGuiness, Mr. E, Doogle McGuiness, Blaine LeFranc *Christian Lanz as Fernando El Aguirre, Professor Enrique Andelusossa, Middle Aged Man *Laraine Newman as Granny Snaggletooth *Clancy Brown as Hebediah Grim, Evil Entity *Beth Tapper as Brenda *David Kaye as Dad, Don Fong, Man 3 *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dan Fluunk, Fiend *Mindy Sterling as Dean Natasha Fenk, Mom, Ghost of Abigail Gluck, Abigail Gluck *John O'Hurley as Skipper Shelton, Ska Zombie *Isabella Acres as Mary Anne Gleardan *Carlos Alazraqui as Krampus, Punk Kid, Grady Gator *Eric Bauza as Dr. Quest, Old Clerk, Dr. Zin *Clyde Kusatsu as Picnicker *Christopher Smith as Race Bannon, Bobo *Frances Conroy as Angie Dinkley *Kath Soucie as Nan Blake *James Patrick Stuart as Traveler O'Flaherty, Supervisor, Fireman, Dr. Rick Spartan *Amy Acker as Nova *Kimberly Brooks as Luna *Quinton Flynn as Ian Hope, Rude Boy, Doctor *Martha Quinn as Herself *Jane Wiedlin as Dusk *Greg Ellis as Cachinga, Destroido Computer *Fred Tatasciore as Gluten Demon, Albrect J. Schwartz *Michael J. Anderson as Professor Horatio Kharon *James Marsters as Dandy Highwayman, Librarian, Man 2 *Gary Cole as Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. *Tony Cervone as Gary *Harlan Ellison as Himself Episodes Category:Season Two